(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and tool for removing a non-metallic outer sheath from a cable. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and tool wherein the tool cuts the outer sheath of the cable without damaging the inner wires. The extreme opposed sides of the sheath of the cable are left uncut by the cutting blades of the tool. After cutting the sheath using the tool, the user pulls on the piece of sheath to be removed in order to break the extreme opposed sides of the sheath and thus remove the sheath.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has described various types of wire strippers for electrical wires. Illustrative of wire strippers of the prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 669,556 to Spring; 4,607,544 to Jewell, Jr.; 4,799,406 to Diaz-De-Guerenu-Aquirrebeitia and 4,905,373 to Krampe.
Particularly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,332 to Rando and 4,912,847 to Bradshaw describe tools for cutting the outer sheath of a cable without damaging the internal covered wire or wires.
Rando describes a wire jacket skinner for removing the outer jacket from non-metallic sheathing cable. The pliers have a pair of rollers on one jaw opposite a cutting blade on the other jaw. In use, a cable is positioned between the rollers and the blade. The handles of the pliers are squeezed together so that the cable is grasped firmly between the blade edge and the rollers with the blade edge cutting into the outer jacket of the cable. The pliers are then pulled along the cable to strip the jacket of the cable to expose the insulated inner conductors.
Bradshaw describes a cutting tool for cutting the shell of wire-filled corrugated flexible plastic electrical conduit, commonly known as ENTX. The tool cuts into the conduit at a larger diameter section using a knife located on one of the jaws of the tool. The knife only cuts the shell and does not enter the portion of the conduit containing the wires.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,505 to Hopkins describes a tool with a concave jaw formed with a lateral rib. The shape of the cavities and the ribs of the jaw conform to the exterior configuration of the wire. The ribs fit within the grooves of the wire and prevent slipping on the wire and gouging or scoring of the wire. This tool is not a cutting or stripping tool and the grooved wire for which the tool was designed to handle does not have an external covering.
Finally, also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,107,684 to Mallory; 1,456,928 to Lake and 4,870,876 to Rodriguez which describe tools for use with electrical wires.
None of the prior art patents describe a stripper tool having a cutting opening with opposed accurate ends to accommodate internal covered electrical wires on either side of the cable and a raised center portion to accommodate an internal uncovered ground wire between the pair of electrical wires within the cable.